


At the Corner of Schaefer and Thatcher

by Kangarooney



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor and Tina friendship, DPD precinct, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Don't worry, Fluff, Gavin Reed Redemption, Not Beta Read, The angst will come, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, Traffic jam, connor as a traffic cop, connor is lil shit, curse words, cursing, gavin reed possible redemption, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangarooney/pseuds/Kangarooney
Summary: Recipe for: A hearty helping of Connor and Tina friendship.An inside joke from that one time Connor got punched in the face.6 ounces of Gavin being kind of a dick.Several dashes of Tina being a mom but also a sarcastic witch.A sprinkling of Connor being irritated and sassy.Mix well and then finish it off with a massive bomb to blow the plot holes out your brains forever.Serves six. Enjoy
Relationships: Tina Chen & Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has very light relation / continuation from my previous fic "Structural Integrity: Compromised". And by light, I mean you don't have to read it.

“Fantastic.” Connor muttered, dabbing at the thirium dribbling down his chest. “Of all the days to wear my new shirt.”

The alleyway he’d passed on the way to work had been home to a number of trouble-making juveniles with staple guns. Connor hadn’t been aware of their activities until several androids came into the precinct the previous day to complain about the children with power tools. He’d thought to investigate the area before heading to work. But hadn’t expected to become a target as well.

Connor regretted not having pliers in his workbag – an item Officer Fucking Tina had recommended he bring in the event he needed more than his “stupidly fat brain” – her words. No spare shirt either. Even though the thirium would be invisible to the human eye by the time he arrived, Connor already felt dirty from the liquid that barely beaded around the staples.

He really didn’t want to have to ask Officer Fucking Tina – he couldn’t help calling her that since his apparently well-received deadpan joke the night of the apartment fire, it was one of the few funny things he’d ever said, according to her. Connor treasured those memories and often found them running on repeat inside his processors throughout the day. He shook his head. “Regardless.” He spoke aloud, to remind himself of the bigger issue.

Chen would be upset.

She’d had notable heightened emotions after interviewing the three androids in about these troublemakers. According to the officer, having staples embedded in one’s face was not appealing or normal. While Connor _agreed_ it wasn’t normal, he still found himself unable to understand the human’s squeamishness. Or, truly, any human’s disgust, for that matter. Hadn’t they been cheering barely fifteen months previous for the dismantling and destruction of his species on live television? How were staples in a chassis more worrisome than people being dismembered on national news?

“Regardless.” He repeated again, louder and with a firm pat against his thigh in reprimand. Work started soon – he needed to be on time or his reputation might be tarnished.

By the time he had arrived at the precinct, he still couldn’t think of how to sneak by his partner without her noticing his new facial decorations. He scanned the ground of the parking lot, hoping to find a knife or _some_ sharp object to remove the items – no luck.

Connor tightened his tie and strode into the building. He nodded to the receptionist Ellie, an android who had decided to return to work. “Morning, Ellie.” He greeted, a light smile cast her way.

Ellie raised a few fingers in reply, she was on the phone with a complaining mother from what Connor could detect. She grimaced.

Connor proceeded into the back. He scanned the room for Chen, if he could get through the main room and stop by his desk, he had a few tools he could maybe use… just as he was about to grab the needed supplies a hand slapped the desk. So intent on his plan, Connor actually jerked. His kneed knocked into the drawer forcing it to slam onto his hand. Ah.

“Jesus Christ!” The other turned out to be Detective Reed, stopping by for his obligatory taunt. “The fuck is wrong with you?”

Connor removed his hand from the drawer and wiggled the appendages curiously. The plating wasn’t damaged, but his desk certainly was now. “Detective Reed.” He frowned disapprovingly when he met the other’s eyes.

“Fuck!” Reed let out a harsh breath of air. “Since when have you been _jumpy_ , Tin Can?” Connor opened his mouth to reply when the other caught sight of his face. “Wh-?” He snorted. “Did you get into a fight with a stapler? Looks like _you_ were the ‘other guy’ in that round.”

“Did someone say ‘stapler’?” Another voice chimed in. Connor sighed and closed his eyes. He’d almost made it. If only he had calculated on Reed’s persistent need to be a pain. “Because,” the voice continued. “We’ve had reports of kids with staple-guns running around.” The voice stopped. Chen stared at Connor’s face. “What the hell?”

“Officer.” Connor tilted his head in greeting. 

“For fuck’s sake, Connor.” She sighed back. “Go away, Gavin. Go drown in a mug of coffee, I have to care for our resident toaster.” She grabbed the pliers held limply in Connor’s hand. Gavin chuckled and wandered into the breakroom. “I swear Connor. How the hell did you manage to get bested by _kids_?”

“ _Officer_.” He stressed back, refusing to answer.

“Con- _nor_.” She gave right back, plucking a staple from between his nasal ridge and eye socket. “You were off the clock. I happen to already know what you did and you need to know that you aren’t their _property_ anymore. So stop working off the clock! You’re a goddamn officer – act like one.”

Despite the firmness in her voice, Connor could read the humor behind the words; he was getting better at reading human emotions these days. “Officer.”

“Connor.” She warned, plucking another slip of metal from under his infraoribital foramen.

“I apologize, Officer fucking Tina.” The sound of Gavin choking on his coffee was enough to lighten their posturing. “You are correct, I happen to live in the vicinity of the reported location and thought I would make a slight detour to investigate the human children’s ‘hangout’. I was unfortunate to discover they had already arrived.”

“And you didn’t arrest them for attacking an officer, _why?”_

“Well… as you said yourself, I was ‘off the clock’.”

“So you took it in the face like a true champ and tried to sneak it past me.”

“…yes.” He received a smack on the back of his head.

* * *

“ _I have an 11-66 on Schaeffer Highway and Thatcher.”_ A report came in.

Chen grabbed her radio. “This is Officer Chen. You need a flagger while you call the techs in?”

“ _I’ll need more than one, traffic out here is pretty bad.”_

“I’ve got two in my car – we’ll be over in about fifteen minutes. Hang tight.”

Tina had to turn her lights on to sneak past the pile up that had built from the malfunctioning light. “God, I didn’t realize it was right off the expressway.”

“According to reporting traffic new stations, the back-up is in all directions. Depending on what the issue is, we may need a relief to take over.”

Tina parked the patrol car and tossed a yellow vest Connor’s way. “Whelp! We’ll have to suffer and be traffic cops for the day.”

Connor removed his coat and tied the vest over his button down. “Indeed.” He clipped a portable radio to his belt and handed the second across. “Which road would you like?”

“Honestly?” She locked the car and began walking over to the very harried cop directing the intersection. “How about we swap every hour or so?” Connor acquiesced and followed her lead. “What have we got here, Ferril?” She waited for a few irritated drivers to pass before crossing to the center.

“I’ve got no idea.” He sighed back and gestured for everyone who wanted turn left. “The tech beat you both here and Ryans is dealing with him, but _apparently_ the light is working perfectly.”

Connor glanced at the hanging lights which were flashing erratically between purple and blue. “They consider that to be normal?”

“I know!” He huffed. “So the dude called his boss and they’re trying to figure the tech out on the company-side. If it takes too long, the road crew will bring in some temporary signs and we can be on our merry ways!”

“Well no matter.” Chen patted his back. “We’ll take over. If it looks like awhile, send it back to the station for our relief, yeah?”

“Sure thing, sure thing.” Ferril nodded and thanked them before leaving.

Connor halted the left-turn lane and gestured for the straightaways to come through. “I suppose Cyberlife never planned for me to be a traffic director.” He muttered.

“Ain’t freedom great?” Chen laughed.

* * *

Reed slumped into his desk and groaned loudly. Chen didn’t ask, but the man turned to complain to her regardless. “The fucking automated backup lights are doing the same shit.”

“What?” She spun her chair to face him. “You mean the light on Schaeffer Highway and Thatcher? It’s _still_ a problem?”

“Yeah.” He threw his takeout coffee cup into his bin. “I had to reroute and backtrack to get back from my crime scene. I thought you and the Tin Can were supposed to be watching it?”

“Fuck off, Gav.” She threw a paperclip at him. “We flagged so many cars I never want to see another one again. Connor counted.”

Connor shifted his face to meet her position, anticipating her query. “I counted five-hundred seventy-six total passenger cars, three passenger buses, twelve tractor-trailers and a single Detective Reed who couldn’t figure out how to get his directions to tell him any other way than through the intersection in question.” Connor allowed the corner of his mouth to raise slightly in amusement.

“Holy _shit._ ” Tina crowed. “Connor did you _hack_ his maps?”

“I’m sorry, Officer Chen.” Connor tilted his head quizzically. “Are you accusing me of using my skills to disrupt another detective’s duties? I would never.”

“Oh my _God_ , you actually did it!” She stood and slapped Reed’s desk. “He’s on my side, Gavin. You’re _never going to win!_ ”

Gavin fumed. “You had _no right_. What if the scene had been time-sensitive?”

Connor maintained his curious expression. “ _What if”_ Reed’s voice snarled back at him. “Implies it wasn’t. Fortunately, I had nothing to do with the error in your phone.” Connor turned back to his own desk, intentionally showing his back to the other – Reed was no threat.

“C’mon Gav.” Chen’s voice softened. But the detective just snarled wordlessly and stormed back out. “Eh. He’ll get over himself. You did great Connor!” She strode over and patted him on the head.

He snapped his head to the right and turned sideways to glare at her. “Officer _Chen_.” He admonished her. “I am no child.”

“Have a good day, Connor!” She ducked forward and messed his hair again before jogging out of the precinct for the day. “See you tomorrow!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can pry Tina/Connor friendships from my cold, dead hands.
> 
> I will take any suggestions for a different title.
> 
> Little bit of fluff to kick this fic off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cop codes I used are as follows:  
> 10-4: Acknowledgement (OK)  
> 10-16: Domestic Problem  
> 10-23: Arrived at scene  
> 10-31: Crime in progress  
> 10-40: Silent Run - No Light, Siren  
> 10-69: Message received  
> 10-101: What is status? (Are you secure?)

The corner of Schaefer and Thatcher was experiencing a glitch that confounded all the technicians around – there were several theories running about the media as to the cause of the issue.

The issue lied in more than just the stationary traffic lights, any temporary set up ultimately synced to the same frequency resulting in blue and purple flashing lights. Until the issue could be rectified, each precinct in the surrounding area had scheduled shifts of two cops to manage the traffic each day. It was quite a solution – precincts usually competed and didn’t enjoy intermingling officers.

Connor reached the center of the intersection and handed Officer Chen her requested coffee. The woman’s eyes lit up in excitement. “Thank _God_. I’m dying out here!”

Connor quirked the corner of his mouth up. “Hardly, Officer.”

Their radios activated before Chen could reply.

_“This is dispatch calling in a possible 10-16 in Southfield by Inglenook Park. Requesting nearby team to investigate and report.”_

Connor looked to Chen. “That location is approximately twenty-three minutes away.”

Chen looked at the intersection they were monitoring. “Connor, as much as I want to ditch, Fowler will have our _skins_ if we ditch.”

_“10-69. This is Officers Ryans and Ferril. ETA ten minutes. Squad car 45.”_

_“10-4.”_

“Well that solves that.” She laughed at him. “God, I knew this was boring but the _look_ on your face! Are you pouting? Who would have thought _I_ would have to be the responsible one.”

Connor huffed and gestured at a line of cars to go ahead. “I am not pouting, Officer Chen.”

“ _Ooh_ back to formalities? You’re _definitely_ pouting.” She grinned wide when Connor decided not to reply. “I can’t believe I managed to make you _pout_! Oh Gavin is going to be _pissed_.”

Connor turned to give her a Look. “Detective Reed is usually ‘pissed.’” He stated. “Whether he is present or not will not affect his state of being.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself!” She slapped him on the back, then winced. “Ah fuck, I keep forgetting you’re made of metal.”

Connor felt his eyebrow twitch. “ _Officer_. If I have told you once, I have told you multiple times, I am constructed of plasti-steel alloys combined in a blend of polycarbonates and-“

“Yes you _have_ told me, which means you don’t need to go techno-babbling at me again.” She cut him off and took an unnecessarily long sip of coffee to relay her exasperation.

“I would _prefer_ if you would acknowledge the materials I am constructed of to prevent future confusion with other members of your,” here Connor paused and gave her a sweeping, scanning look. “Your species.” He finished.

“Oh damn.” She took another sip and gestured at the waiting drivers to go ahead. “Connor’s got his big-boy pants on.”

“Officer Chen!”

_“Officers Ferril and Anders, 10-101?”_

_“We are arriving. 45.”_ Approximately 37 seconds passed. “ _I have a 10-31. Suspect is armed. Unknown number of persons inside building. Requesting backup.”_

Their argument forgotten, Connor and Chen exchanged looks.

“ _This is dispatch. Car 45 stand by. To surrounding area: Requesting two car backup at 20510 Roseland St, Southfield. Units in area please respond.”_

Connor keyed the radio. “10-60. Officers Chen and RK800 standing by at broken light on Schaefer and Thatcher. Car 17. ETA twenty-three minutes.”

“ _10-60. Officers Thompson and Greenwood on patrol mile 14.3 Walter P. Reuther Freeway headed westbound. Car 31. ETA seventeen minutes.”_

_“10-4. Use sirens and dismiss upon approach. New unit will be sent to watch the light.”_

Connor sprinted to the car and pulled out a few temporary electric signs for such situations. He ran back and set the items up – they’d learned the items would contract the virus 27 minutes after initialized. In the event they had to leave, the station could send another car out to fill for them.

He joined Chen in the car and she flipped the sirens and lights on. He looked up several routes and relayed the directions. “Enter the John C Lodge Freeway, Rt 10, northbound.”

“Got it.”

Connor entered the traffic system and flipped the lights ahead to red. “Road should be clear until we get on the freeway.”

“Thanks Connor.”

_“Shots fired! I repeat shots fired inside residence!”_

_“Hold position, officers.”_

Chen tightened her grip on the wheel. “You got your weapon on you, Connor?” She threaded the traffic with ease borne from years of practice.

“Affirmative, Officer.”

“I think we might be going into a gun fight – I know you’re a pro, just don’t get yourself shot.” Her eyes flicked his way. “I know you have a tendency to be a self-sacrificing idiot, but don’t get shot. To quote Gavin, ‘I don’t want to deal with the mess.’”

“ _10-23. Car 31.”_ Thompson’s voice interrupted the static. “ _Approaching car 45.”_

_“10-4. Car 17 what is your ETA?”_

Connor thumbed the key. “Arriving in three minutes, 10-40.” Just as he replied, Chen flicked the lights and sirens off and they began their silent approach to the location.

“ _Car 17 approach address from behind house and watch backdoor.”_

“Understood.” He glanced at the route in his processor. “Drive passed Ranchwood Drive and park in the commercial lot ahead. We’ll head in through the back – if they run we should be able to stop them.”

“Imagine if I had to look the directions up myself – you’re a timesaver, Connor.” Chen relaxed her grip on the wheel after they pulled into the lot and tilted her head until her neck cracked. “Damn I’m tense.”

Connor called in their location and plan before exiting the vehicle. “It is unlikely that the offender will retreat out the back door. While statistically seventy-eight percent of domestic disturbances with weaponry involved end in injury, officers are not high in casualty once involved. Most attackers, upon realizing they are surrounded, plead innocent and claim self-defense.”

Chen slipped on her vest and checked her weapon. “That’s all very nice, Connor.” She threw him glare. “You have to work on your comfort dialogue, it still needs work.”

“Does it?” He replied, quirking an eyebrow. “I suppose I will have to continue practicing on you, Officer.”

She laughed. “To hell with you. Let’s get to it, _boy_.” Before he could begin his reply of how he _wasn’t_ a boy but rather an android with male features, she raised her hand and fixed him with a stare. “I don’t need to hear it.”

“Understood.” He turned to face the lot where the disturbance was occurring. “Then, shall we?”

The two walked toward the property, Chen’s radio was turned low and Connor had left his behind, choosing to hack into the system through his processor. The unit flipped to a low-frequency channel, to avoid clogging the main channel.

“ _Proceed to apprehend.”_ Dispatch monitored from afar and the three squads replied with affirmatives.

 _“Approaching from the right, I see a figure inside.”_ Ferril reported.

“Affirmative. Chen and I are at the ready.” Connor replied, mentally. He ignored Chen’s sidelong look, likely for him not speaking aloud.

“ _Approaching main entrance_.” Greenwood relayed. Moments later they heard over Thompson’s radio the sound of heavy knocking and _“This is the police – we’re investigating noise complaints!_ ” A gunshot cracked the air and all the officers in the area hit the ground.

“Everyone good?” Chen hit the comm. A chorus of agreements replied. “What was the shot for, then?”

Greenwood pounded on the door once more. “ _Drop your weapon, we’re coming in!_ ”

The rushed sound of someone trying to get out fast filled the house. Everyone settled in a readied stance wondering how the suspect would run. A nanosecond too late, Connor realized that was the _point_. Immediately following his thought, a bullet slammed its way through his right upper ball joint, forcing him to lurch forward a step. The shot had been fired from behind them with what could only have been a silenced high-caliber sniper rifle.

The sniper must have had some knowledge of android anatomy, their shot rendered his arm useless. “Sniper!” He relayed across the channel as he grabbed the gun he’d been holding in the now-useless right hand before the weapon could fall into the dirt. “Location unknown, but behind Chen and my position. I’ve been shot.”

“What the hell did I tell you, Connor?” Chen gripped his other shoulder and hauled him behind a tree. “I _explicitly_ said _do not get shot_.”

“Officer _Chen_.” Connor bit back. “Despite what you may believe, this is _not_ the time.”

She glared and he could see that the conversation wasn’t over. “Connor can you locate where the sniper is or where the shot was fired from?”

Connor felt the shoulder joint and scanned his damage reports. He checked his last location and attempted to triangulate possible towers or tall houses in the area. He made a frustrated noise. “I do not have enough data – this neighborhood shouldn’t possess a location for a sniper.”

“Okay, okay that’s fine – then we just have to keep our eyes about us.”

 _“Suspect on the move out the back!”_ Anders alerted them. “ _Headed your way Chen, RK!”_

Chen remained low and peeked around the tree. Connor rose beside her, right arm dangling. “I see him.” She relayed. “RK says he can’t locate the direction of the sniper.” She remained in the growth and called out for the suspect to halt.

“You’re surrounded and have nowhere to run!”

“Really?” He taunted. “Then why are you hiding, pig?”

“Watch my back, Connor.” She stood up and pointed the gun, safety off. “I don’t want to shoot you. I’d rather you surrendered and came in quietly. But I won’t hesitate.”

“Ah! So I was wrong, not just a pig but a bitch too!” The man moved to take a step in their direction when a splatter of dirt exploded from between his feet. “Fuck! I’m coming, asshole!” And off he ran.

Chen tracked him with her gun and missed a shot at his legs.

“Second sniper shot came from thin air.” Connor relayed, irritation spiking his voice.

“ _Ferril and I are heading to the back in our car – meet you on foot Chen?”_ Anders asked over the radio.

“10-4! See you in a minute!” Chen gripped Connor and pulled him along. “Your arm all good?”

“Affirmative.” They jogged after the suspect to find him and an unknown breaking into their cruiser.

“What the _hell_.” Chen raised her firearm once more to shoot the tires when an unknown stung her fingers, making her drop the weapon. “ _What the hell_.”

Anders and Ferril screeched up beside them. “Get in!”

Chen hauled Connor from where he was standing and staring at thin air. “What the absolute _hell_!” She smacked Connor’s face, forcing him to focus again. “Don’t zone out on me, RK! Why didn’t you shoot their tires out?”

In the front of the car, Ferril was relaying their chase to dispatch while Anders flew after the stolen squad car.

Connor groaned. “I’m _computing_ to figure out what’s happening!” He bit back. “The numbers do not add up but the data is almost as if- as if-“ He zoned out again, eyes flicking through data and frame stiffening up.

“Do _not_ zone, Connor. _Connor_.” She smacked him again. “We are in the middle of a car chase because someone sniped you and then stole our car.” She had his attention again.

“Either you figure out your computations right the fuck _now_. _Or_ you get out of your stupid brain and help us track this fucker before he gets away. And _before_ you fall into that abyss of equations – _Connor_.” She grabbed both of his shoulders, and grimaced at the sticky thirium. “You helped knock three minutes off our arrival time _after_ you had already calculated an ETA. That’s _incredible_. Help us _catch them_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little bit of bickering, gunshots and now a car chase! Next chapter will be the last and longest. 
> 
> I enjoyed looking into the Detroit neighborhoods and finding actual streets and businesses in the area. Hopefully the owner of that house doesn't come for me. Yikes.


End file.
